List of Species in the Disney Media
Animals that are seen in the Disney media, Pixar, Marvel, & Studio Ghibli counts for this. Mammals *Aardvark (Orycterus afer) *Aardwolf *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Buffalo (Synercus caffer) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *African Wild Dog *American Bison *American Black Bear *American Red Squirrel *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Beluga (Delphinapterus leucas) *Blackbuck *Black-Backed Jackal *Black Leopard *Black Rat *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Blue Wildebeest *Bongo *Bontebok *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) *Brown Long-Eared Bat *Brown Rat *California Sea Lion *Caracal *Caribou *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Clouded Leopard *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Common Chimpanzee *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibus) *Common Warthog (Phacherous africanus) *Common Wombat *Cougar (Cougar conclodor) *Coyote *Dall's Sheep *Dhole *Domestic Cat (Felis catus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) *Domestic Dog (Canis familiaris) *Domestic Goat *Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) *Domestic Pig *Domestic Sheep *Dromedary *Eastern Chipmunk *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Panda *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) *Greater Kudu *Grévy's Zebra *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) *Groundhog *House Mouse *Humpback Whale *Impala *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Jaguar *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Koala *Leopard *Lion (Panthera leo) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Mainland Asian Tiger (Panthera tigris) *Mainland Clouded Leopard *Mandrill *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Moose (Alces alces) *Muskox *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Raccoon *Okapi *Olive Baboon *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Polar Bear *Pronghorn *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Red Kangaroo *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Sea Otter *Short-Beaked Echidna *Snowshoe Hare *Spinner Dolphin (Stenella longirostris) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Star-Nosed Mole *Striped Hyena *Sumatran Orangutan *Sunda Island Tiger *Tasmanian Devil *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) *Topi *Tufted Capuchin *Virginia Opossum *Walrus *Waterbuck *West Indian Manatee *White Rhinoceros *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Wild Yak *Woolly Mammoth Birds *African Harrier Hawk *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Blue Jay *California Quail *Cattle Egret *Chinstrap Penguin *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Common Nightingale *Domestic Chicken *Domestic Duck *Eastern Bluebird *Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) *Great Indian Hornbill *Great Horned Owl *Hamerkop *Indian Peafowl *Keel-Billed Toucan *Kelp Gull *Laughing Kookaburra *Long-Wattled Umbrellabird *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Marabou Stork *Mute Swan *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) *Pileated Woodpecker *Red-Tailed Hawk *Rock Pigeon *Ruffed Grouse *Rüppell's Vulture *Scarlet Macaw *Toco Toucan Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, & Other Prehistoric Reptiles *Allosaurus *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Nyctosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *Pteranodon *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *Tylosaurus *''Velociraptor'' Pterosaurs *''Pteranodon'' Reptiles *American Alligator *Burmese Python *Egyptian Cobra *Green Anaconda *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Indian Cobra *Indian Python *Jackson's Chameleon *King Cobra *Komodo Dragon *Mugger Crocodile *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloctus) *Panther Chameleon *White-Throated Monitor Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *American Bullfrog *Common Frog Fish *Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Common Seahorse *Great Barracuda *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Charchodon charchias) *Goldfish (Carassius auratus) *Humpback Anglerfish *Moorish Idol *Ocean Sunfish *Pennant Coralfish *Porcupinefish *Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *Royal Gramma *Shortfin Mako *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Swordfish *Three-Striped Damselfish *Whale Shark *X-ray Tetra *Yellow Tang *Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish Invertebrates *Ant (Formicidae) *Caterpillar (Rhopalocera) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Common Starfish *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Grasshopper *Pacific Cleaner Shrimp *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Gallery (Mammals) T&P Aardvark.png|Aardvark Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2960.jpg|African Bush Elephant TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Tantor (Character).gif|African Forest Elephant Hathi.png|Mainland Asian Elephant Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye TLK3 Rhino.png|Black Rhinoceros Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|Cheetah Beshte.png|Common Hippopotamus Pumbaa.png|Common Warthog Elsie.png|Domestic Cat Harry in Stanley.png|Domestic Dog Normal TLG S1 E3 0114.jpg|Gemsbok TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffe Simba.png|Lion Timon.png|Meerkat Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra Shere-khan.png|Mainland Asian Tiger Nick Wild.png|Red Fox Wolf, Grey (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Grey Wolf Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg|Grizzly Bear Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Moose Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Red Kangaroo Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Janja the Hyena.JPG|Spotted Hyena Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Killer Whale Walrus, Pacific (Brother Bear).png|Walrus Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|Okapi Stanley Panda.png|Giant Panda Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Caribou Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Stanley Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Muskox Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Buck strong.png|Domestic Horse MaggieHOTR.jpg|Domestic Cattle Junglecubs-s01ep011-rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Judy Happy.png|European Rabbit Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Topi Yak, Wild (Stanley).png|Wild Yak Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Polar Bear Stanley Anteater.png|Giant Anteater Stanley Chimp.png|Common Chimpanzee Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|Cougar HotR Coyote.png|Coyote Normal TLG S1 E6 0160.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Stanley Groundhog.png|Groundhog Perry the Platypus.jpg|Platypus Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg|Spinner Dolphin Finding Dory Bailey.jpg|Beluga Stanley Sirenian.png|Dugong The Plains Zebra the Mountain Zebra the Grevy's Zebra the Black Rhinoceros the White Rhinoceros the Indian Rhinoceros the African Elephant and the Asian Elephant.png|Grévy's Zebra Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg|California Sea Lion Kifaru.png|White Rhinoceros Pronghorn (Melody Time).jpg|Pronghorn Normal TLG S1 E10 0454.jpg|Impala FatH Sheep.png|Domestic Sheep Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Virginia Opossum Stanley Jackrabbit.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Phineas and Ferb Baboons.png|Olive Baboon Fantasia 2000 Pig.png|Domestic Pig Jeb The Goat.gif|Domestic Goat Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo04.jpg|Sloth Bear Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera07.jpg|Black Leopard King Louie.png|Sumatran Orangutan Echidna, Short-Beaked (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Short-beaked Echidna Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat Stanley Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil Zootopia Waterbuck.png|Waterbuck Stanley Koalas.png|Koala Mickey Mouse.png|House Mouse Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Phineas and Ferb Mole.png|Star-Nosed Mole Armadillo, Nine-Banded (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Nine-banded Armadillo Junglecubs-s01ep010-hyenas.jpg|Striped Hyena Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal Sheep, Dall's (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Dall's Sheep Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Zootopia Bongo Antelope.png|Bongo Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg|Humpback Whale Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|North American Raccoon Chipmunk, Eastern (Brother Bear).jpg|Eastern Chipmunk Zootopia Camels.jpg|Dromedary Phineas and Ferb Bontebok.png|Bontebok Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Snowshoe Hare Too-many-termites (367).png|Aardwolf Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Brown Long-eared Bat TLG Elands.png|Giant Eland Zootopia Chinchilla.png|Long-Tailed Chinchilla Remy and emile.png|Black Rat and Brown Rat Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|American Black Bear Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg|American Red Squirrel Fantasia 2000 Bison.png|American Bison Fantasia 2000 Monkey.png|Tuffted Capuchin Normal TLG S1 E3 0371.jpg|Cape Bushbuck Normal TLG S1 E2 0054.jpg|Rock Hyrax Normal TLG S1 E19 0495.jpg|African Crested Porcupine Normal TLG S1 E19 0250.jpg|Common Genet Echanted Badger.png|European Badger Normal_TLG_S1_E10_0184.jpg|Serval Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg|White-handed Gibbon Star meets Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby.png|Yellow Footed Rock Wallaby Normal TLG S1 E8 0073.jpg|Senegal Bushbaby Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|Elk Star meets Javan Rhinoceros.png|Javan Rhinoceros Star meets Cape Mountain Zebra.png|Mountain Zebra Normal TLG S1 E22 0043.jpg|Ground Pangolin Star meets Tamandua.png|Southern Tamandua Star meets Megatherium.png|Megatherium Star meets Bornean Orangutan.png|Bornean Orangutan Hug Time Star.png|Nulgrus and Smilodon Star meets Golden Jackal.png|Golden Jackal Star meets Jackalope.png|Jackalope Star meets Iberian Lynx.png|Iberian Lynx Star meets Chachma Baboon.png|Chacma Baboon Star meets Lesser Kudu.png|Lesser Kudu Star meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.png|Pygmy Hippopotamus Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Western Gorilla Fantasia 2000 Chamios.png|Chamois Star meets Siberian Ibex.png|Siberian Ibex Star meets Beisa Oryx.png|Beisa Oryx Star meets Gerenuk.png|Gerenuk Star meets Woolly Rhinoceros.png|Woolly Rhinoceros Star meets Columbian Mammoth.png|Columbian Mammoth Lynx, Canada (Secret of the Wings).jpg|Canada Lynx Fox, Bat-Eared (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|Bat-eared Fox Bunga-image.png|Honey Badger Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|Vervet Fuli-0.png|King Cheetah emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg|Black Jaguar Star meets Mouflon.png|Mouflon Star Meets Zebra Duiker.png|Zebra Duiker Star meets Red Panda.png|Red Panda zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7846.jpg|North American River Otter Star meets American Mastodon.png|American Mastodon Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|Mountain Goat Star meets Mountain Tapir.png|Mountain Tapir Antelope, Sable (The Lion King).jpg|Sable Antelope Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg|Red Deer Star meets Mule.png|Mule Star meets Kiang.png|Kiang Star meets Sumatran Rhinoceros.png|Sumatran Rhinoceros Star meets Sumatran Striped Rabbit.png|Sumatran Striped Rabbit Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.png|Llama Star meets Alpaca.png|Alpaca Normal TLG S1 E21 0273.jpg|Klipspringer Normal TLG S1 E22 0289.jpg|Giant Forest Hog Star meets Royal Antelope.png|Royal Antelope Star meets Lowland Anoa.png|Lowland Anoa TLG Red Colobus.png|Zanzibar Red Colobus Guereza, Mantled (Tarzan).jpg|Angolan Colobus Star meets Wisent.png|Wisent Star meets Proboscis Monkey.png|Probocis Monkey Star meets Sechuran Fox.png|Sechuran Fox Star meets Lechwe.png|Red Lewche Star meets Long-Beaked Echidna.png|Long-Beaked Echindna Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Stoat TLK Nyala.png|Nyala TJB Nilgai.png|Nilgai Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Lion-tailed Macaque Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg|Sugar Glider Star meets Domestic Water Buffalo.png|Domestic Water Buffalo Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6313.jpg|North American Beaver Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg|Striped Skunk Rafiki (remake).png|Mandrill Star meets Bonobo.png|Bonobo zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5947.jpg|Arctic Shrew Star meets Long-tailed Weasel.png|Long-Tailed Weasel Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Star meets Nubian Ibex.png|Nubian Ibex Rufus Kim Possible.jpg|Naked Mole Rat Duke_weaselton.jpg|Least Weasel Plio.jpg|Verreaux's Sifaka Rhesus Macaques TJB.jpg|Rhesus Macaque TJB Langurs.jpg|Southern Plains Langur King Louie 2016.jpg|Gigantopithecus Finnick (2).jpg|Fennec Fox Monstro (Pinocchio).jpg|Sperm Whale Eeyore Render.jpg|Domestic Donkey TJB Jerboas.jpg|Great Jerboa TJB Civet.jpg|Small Indian Civet TJB Pygmy Hog.jpg|Pygmy Hog TJB Giant Squirrel.jpg|Indian Giant Squirrel Star meets Eastern Gorilla.png|Eastern Gorilla Zootopia Lemmings.jpg|Norway Lemming Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Dhole celestabellebethabelle.jpg|Unicorn Cc1WXWZUEAAIjQl.jpg|Raccoon Dog Phineas and Ferb Manatee.png|West Indian Manatee Sabor.jpg|Leopard Zootopia Snow Leopard.jpg|Snow Leopard Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|North American Porcupine Rhino in Bolt.jpg|Golden Hamster Thumper happy3.gif|Eastern Cottontail The Howler Bunny.jpg|Venezuelan Red Howler TLG Mongooses.png|Banded Mongoose TLG Red Rock Hare.png|Cape Hare TLG Bats.png|Greater Mouse-eared Bat Star meets Baird's Tapir.png|Baird's Tapir Star meets Narwhal.png|Narwhal Vampire Bat Vampirina.png|Common Vampire Bat Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg|Wild Boar I_was_being_raised_by_Ocelots_2.jpg|Ocelot Stanley Griff meets Clouded Leopard.png|Mainland Clouded Leopard P-1942-11-20-tiger.png|Sunda Island Tiger Stanley Griff Meets African Forest Buffalo.png|African Forest Buffalo Buffalo, Water (Mulan).png|Domestic Water Buffalo Stanley Capuchin.png|Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Geoffrey's Spider Monkey Baloo Jungle Book 2016.png|Cave Bear Stanley Griff meets Iberian Lynx.png|Iberian Lynx Stanley Griff Meets Gaur.png|Gaur Stanley Griff Meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.png|Pygmy Hippopotamus Stanley Griff meets White Bengal Tiger.png|White Tiger Star meets White Lion.png|White Lion Mrs. Otterton.jpg|Asian Small-Clawed Otter LG Otter.png|African Clawless Otter Star meets Capybara.png|Capybara Stanley Griff meets Malayan Tapir.png|Malayan Tapir Mr Ed (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers).gif|Giant Otter Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1588.jpg|North American Beaver Kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|Brazilian Squirrel Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Arctic Ground Squirrel Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Kodiak Bear Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|Brown Bear Swiss Family Robinson Elephant.jpg|Sunda Island Elephant Onçardo Boi Chá.png|Jaguar IMG_1353.JPG.jpg|Dire Wolf Doc Phyllis.png|Amazonian Manatee IMG 3889.PNG|Krik's Dik-Dik Normal TLG S1 E19 0250.jpg|Spotted Genet Normal TLG S1 E22 0289.jpg|Giant Forest Hog Normal TLG S1 E8 0073.jpg|Senegal Galago Normal TLG S1 E3 0371.jpg|Cape Bushbuck 098ec6fc9ea94637eb5268c3a25041b7.jpg|Giant Bison Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-3834.jpg|Human Sven And his reindeer pals.png|Reindeer 1e74d1b4bd75c19442e74c33f1e49ccd.png|Brown-Throated Sloth Gallery (Birds) Eagle, Bald (Brother Bear).jpg|Bald Eagle Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Canada Goose Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Greater Flamingo Stanley Penguin.png|Gentoo Penguin TLG Ostrich.png|Ostrich Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Eastern Bluebird Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Indian Peafowl Evil Vultures.jpg|Griffon Vulture Macaw, Scarlet (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Scarlet Macaw Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Toco Toucan Swan, Mute (Peter Pan).jpg|Mute Swan Stanley Ducks.png|Mallard Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|Ruppell's Vulture Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|Emperor Penguin Jay, Blue (Wall-E).png|Blue Jay Owl, Great Horned (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)|Great Horned Owl Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Kookaburra,_Laughing_(The_Rescuers_Down_Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Marabou Stork Stanley Nightingale.png|Common Nightingale Egret, Cattle (Fantaisa 2000).png|Cattle Egret TLG Harrier Hawk.png|African Harrier Hawk TLG Hamerkop.png|Hamerkop Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Red-tailed Hawk Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Ruffed Grouse Pigeons (Bolt).jpg|Rock Pigeon Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-566.jpg|California Quail Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg|Domestic Chicken Donald.jpg|Domestic Duck Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-11464.jpg|Great Indian Hornbill Stanley Umbrellabird.png|Long-Wattled Umbrella Bird Gravity Falls Woodpecker.png|Pileated Woodpecker Fantasia 2000 Penguins.png|Chinstrap Penguin Fantasia 2000 Shoebills.png|Shoebill TLG Eagle.png|African Hawk-Eagle Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|American Crow Heron, Great Blue (Princess and the Frog).jpg|Great Blue Heron Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Ring-necked Pheasant Mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-3620.jpg|American Robin Zazu by twixie09-d5x6803.png|Red Billed Hornbill Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg|Common Buzzard Star meets Red-Billed Oxpecker.png|Red Billed Oxpecker Fantasia 2000 Puffins.png|Atlantic Puffin Star meets Andean Flamingo.png|Andean Flamingo Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Ruby-throated Hummingbird Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-423.jpg|Northern Cardinal Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg|Glaucous Gull Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg|Elf Owl Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1724.jpg|Turkey Vulture Star meets Domestic Pigeon.png|Domestic Pigeon Star meets Keel-Billed Toucan.png|Keel Billed Toucan Owl, Snowy (Secret of the Wings).jpg|Snowy Owl Star meets American Flamingo.png|American Flamingo Star Meets American Herring Gull.jpg|American Herring Gull Star meets Humboldt Penguin.png|Humboldt Penguin Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-1518.jpg|Rufous Horneo Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-1262.jpg|Channel-billed Toucan Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Golden Eagle Star meets Domestic Goose.png|Domestic Goose Normal TLG S1 E4 0128.jpg|Great Blue Turaco Cockatoo, Sulphur-Crested (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Sulphur-crested Cockatoo Star meets California Condor.png|California Condor Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-659.jpg|Brahminy Kite Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Eurasian Hoopoe Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Asian Fairy-bluebird Condor, Andean (The Emperor's New Groove).jpg|Andean Condor Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg|White Release Dove P&F Roadrunner.jpg|Greater Roadrunner Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Brown Pelican FN Seagulls.jpg|Kelp Gull B&B Secretary.jpg|Secretary Bird Alice Dodo.jpg|Dodo Maui as Eagle.jpg|Haast's Eagle TJB Cuckoo.jpg|Common Cuckoo The Rescuers Down Under Eagle.jpg|Wedge-tailed Eagle TR Orville.jpg|Wandering Albatross Turkey Lurkey.jpg|Wild Turkey TLG Storks.png|Yellow-billed Stork Normal TLG S1 E8 0344.jpg|African Black Duck TLG Raven.png|White-Necked Raven TLG Weaver.png|Sociable Weaver Normal TLG S1 E10 0110.jpg|Fork-tailed Drongo TLG Bishops.png|Southern Red Bishop Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|Fischer's Lovebird Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Eurasian Tree Sparrow White-Blue-Crested-Bird01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Congo Peafowl Pink-Purple-Bird02-jungle-book-2.jpg|Great Blue Heron Make Mine Music Egrets.jpg|Great Egret TLK 2019 Parrot.png|African Grey Parrot Gallery (Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs, & Other Prehistoric reptiles) Butch and kids good dinosaur.png|Tyrannosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg|Allosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg|Triceratops Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Apatosaurus Fantasia Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg|Parasaurolophus Aladar2 - Copy.png|Iguanadon Carnotaurus - Copy.png|Carnotaurus Thunderclap good dinosaur.png|Nyctosaurus Forrest woodbush good dinosaur.png|Styracosaurus Raptors Render.png|Velociraptor Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6307-0.jpg|Stegosaurus Fantasia Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Star meets Microraptor.png|Microraptor Star meets Mosasaurus.png|Mosasaurus Star meets Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg|Ornithomimus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6135.jpg|Edmontosaurus Nothosaurus (Fantasia).jpg|Nothosaurus|link=Nothosaurus Placochelys (fantasia).jpg|Placochelys|link=Placochelys koolasuchus (dinosaur disney).jpg|Koolasuchus|link=Koolasuchus tylosaur fantasia disney.jpg|Tylosaurus|link=Tylosaurus elasmosaurus disney.jpg|Elasmosaurus|link=Elasmosaurus Stanley Griff meets Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Pteranodon Fantasia Diplodocus.jpg|Diplodocus Kron.jpg|Muttaburrasaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5906.jpg|Dimetrodon T-rexbonkers.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus Star meets Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Tarzan Raptors.png|Deinonychus Baylene.jpg|Giraffatitan Thunderclap good dinosaur.png|Nyctosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-582.jpg|Geosternbergia Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg|Talarurus Gallery (Reptiles and Amphibians) Stanley Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|Nile Crocodile Crush.gif|Green Sea Turtle Larry the Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png|Panther Chameleon TLK Chameleon.jpg|Jackson's Chameleon 2).jpg|African Bullfrog Frog, Common (The AristoCats).jpg|Common Frog return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Egyptian Cobra TJB Cobra.png|Indian Cobra TJB Crocodile.png|Mugger Crocodile TLG Monitor.png|White-throated Monitor Gravity Falls Alligators.png|American Alligator Naveen (Frog).jpg|American Bullfrog Star meets Javan Spitting Cobra.png|Javan Spitting Cobra TLG Agamas.png|Common Agama Star meets Chinese Alligator.png|Chinese Alligator Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Treefrog Star Meets East African Black Mud Turtle.png|East African Black Mud Turtle Python, African Rock (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|African Rock Python Star meets Goliath Frog.png|Goliath Frog Star meets Puff Adder.png|Puff Adder Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Green Tree Python Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6330.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Murgatroid.jpg|Reticulated Python Pascal.jpg|Common Chameleon Mushu5.gif|Chinese Dragon Kaa.jpg|Indian Python Elliott.jpg|European Dragon Joanna.png|Sand Goanna TRDU Frank.jpg|Frilled Dragon Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-4689.jpg|American Crocodile Crocodiles in The rescuers down under.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile Stanley Crocodilians.png|Indian Gharial Usharipic2.png|Egyptian Cobra Holeslizard3.jpg|Central Bearded Dragon Gallery (Fish) Codfish.jpg|Atlantic Cod Star meets Bull Shark.png|Bull Shark Marlin the clownfish.jpg|Common Clownfish Dennis 2.png|Goldfish Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda Anchor-FN.png|Great Hammerhead Shark Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Great White Shark Anglerfish finding nemo.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish Bass Fish FD.jpg|Kelp Bass Gill-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Moorish Idol FD Sunfish.jpg|Ocean Sunfish Finding Nemo bloat.jpg|Porcupinefish Star meets Purple Tang.png|Purple Tang Piranha, Red-Bellied (Timon and Pumbaa).jpeg|Red-Bellied Piranha Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Regal Tang No-1000px-Gurgle-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Royal Gramma Chum-FN.png|Shortfin Mako Shark Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon Mr. ray.jpg|Spotted Eagle Ray No-1000px-Deb-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Three-Striped Damselfish Star meets Tiger Shark.png|Tiger Shark Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Star meets X-Ray Tetra.png|X-ray Tetra Tad (Finding Nemo).jpg|Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish No-1000px-Bubbles-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Yellow Tang Moana Manta.jpg|Giant Manta Ray Atlantis Coelacanths.png|West Indian Ocean Coelacanth Finding nemo swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Stanley Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|Eusthenopteron|link=Eusthenopteron IMG 0078.jpg|Cladoselache|link=Cladoselache IMG 0297.jpg|Pterichthyodes IMG 0299.jpg|Polypterus IMG_0298.jpg|Haikouichthys ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8899.jpg|Nurse Shark ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8876.jpg|Bothriolepis ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-8858.jpg|Dipnorhynchus IMG_0303.jpg|Rhizodus IMG_0304.jpg|Japanese Wobbegong IMG_0305.jpg|Pitted Stingray IMG 0338.jpg|Parrotfish IMG_0337.jpg|Purple Tang finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg|Harlequin Sweetlips IMG 0339.jpg|Bluefin Trevally finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.jpg|Bigeye Trevally IMG 0342.jpg|Striped Surgeonfish IMG_0343.jpg|Ornate Butterflyfish IMG 0344.jpg|Royal Angelfish finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Oriental Sweetlips IMG 0485.jpg|Phlebolepis IMG 0486.jpg|Thelodus IMG 0487.jpg|Doryaspis IMG 0488.jpg|Holopterygius IMG 0489.jpg|Andreolepis Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg|Atlantic Wreckfish TLM00.jpg|Southern Stingray IMG_1500.jpg|Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse IMG_1501.jpg|Flame Angelfish IMG 1772.jpg|Panderichthys Gallery (Invertebrates) Hank.jpg|Eastern Pacific Red Octopus Flik Character Model.png|Ant Pearl 2.jpg|Flapjack Octopus Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Western Honeybee Fantasia 2000 Crabs.png|Christmas Island Red Crab Heimlich.png|Catterpillar Star meets Asian Giant Hornet.png|Asian Giant Hornet tamatoa Render.jpg|Coconut Crab Hopper.jpg|Grasshopper ptflea.jpg|Human Flea francis.jpg|Seven-spotted Ladybug Slimbugslife.png|Walking Stick Rosiebugslife.png|Black Widow Spider dim.jpg|Rhinoceros Beetle Mannybugslife.png|Praying Mantis Gypsy as Holly Luya.png|Gypsy Moth FD Giant Squid.jpg|Giant Squid No-1000px-Jacques-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Pacific Cleaner Shrimp Peaches the Sea Star.gif|Common Starfish Stanley Lobster.png|Common Lobster Ray TPATF.jpg|Firefly Normal TLG S2 E9 0579.jpg|Tsetse Fly Tuck & Roll.jpg|Pill Bug Normal TLG S1 E8 0252.jpg|Dung Beetle Finding nemo krill.jpg|Antarctic Krill Finding Nemo Jellyfish.jpg|Pacific Sea Nettle IMG 0120.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War|link=Portuguese Man O' War Star meets Hermit Crab.png|Hermit Crab IMG 0301.jpg|Ammonite IMG 0300.jpg|Trilobite ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg|Moon Jellyfish IMG_0302.jpg|Common Octopus IMG 0340.jpg|Spanish Dancer Star meets Giant Pacific Octopus.png|Giant Pacific Octopus IMG 0491.jpg|Endoceras IMG 0492.jpg|Cameroceras little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg|Common Cuttlefish Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Kraken Category:Species List Category:Disney Animals Category:Lists